Citrus
by Layrin
Summary: "Cobalah," tangan Rin terulur untuk menyuapkan secuil jeruk pada Len. Len tersenyum dan mencodongkan wajahnya ke Rin untuk melahap jeruk yang disuapkan Rin. RnR?


**ENJOY**

* * *

**Vocaloid **_**belong to**_** Crypton Future and Yamaha**

**Citrus ****© Layrin**

**Warning : There're AU and OOC. The maybe typo. And it's one-shoot!**

* * *

Len menatap Rin yang tengah asyik melahap buah bulat oranye dengan lahap. Manik matanya tak lepas menatap sosok itu yang tengah mengupas kulit jeruk dan melahapnya. Len heran. Kenapa Rin sangat menyukai buah beraroma khas itu.

Len mendelikkan bahunya. Ia meraih buah pisang yang ada di depannya dan mengupas kulitnya. Len memejamkan matanya saat aroma kulit jeruk yang khas menyebar di rongga hidungnya. Aromanya sama persis dengan pewangi ruangan di ruangan ini, ruang tengah rumah Rin. Len membuka mulutnya dan melahap pisangnya.

Len menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kanan agar bisa menatap wajah Rin lekat. Mulutnya masih mengunyah pisang dan fokus dengan Rin. Len tersenyum, menatap mimik wajah Rin Yukari—kekasihnya—yang tengah melahap jeruk dengan lahap.

Len heran. Kenapa kekasihnya sangat fanatik dengan jeruk. Bahkan Rin sering merajuk untuk dibelikan sekeranjang jeruk. _Well,_ ia tak telalu suka jeruk. Aromanya memang menenangkan. Tapi rasanya yang asam sering membuat Len menolak memakan jeruk yang di kupas khusus dari sang kekasih untuknya.

Merasa terus diperhatikan Len fokus. Rin menatap Len. "Khenahpiyah?" tanya Rin dengan mulut penuh dengan jeruk dan alis terangkat.

Len terikik pelan mendengar suara Rin yang lucu. Nyaris saja ia tersedak buah pisang yang ia kunyah. Len menghabiskan pisangnya dengan kunyahan cepat dan melempar kulitnya ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Ia menarik napas pelan dan menatap Rin dengan tangan menyangga wajahnya. "Kunyah lalu telan dulu Rin. Baru kau berbicara," kata Len dan terkikik pelan.

Rin mengangguk. Ia segera mengunyah buah jeruknya dengan cepat dan menelannya. Setelah itu, ia mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap sudut bibirnya. Rin mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Tenggorokannya terasa membutuhkan cukup air karena ia hanya melahap buah jeruk.

Rin menatap Len dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengambil satu jeruk dan mengupasnya. "Jadi kenapa?" tanya Rin yang menatap Len dengan kedua tangan yang mengupas beberapa bagian kulit jeruk.

Len tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik napas pelan dan menatap Rin dengan wajah yang masih disangga kedua tangannya. "Kenapa kau suka jeruk?" tanya Len penasaran. "Memang sih aromanya enak, tapi rasanya kan asam."

Rin mengupas setengah kulit buah jeruk dan meletakkannya di atas nampan kaca kecil. Rin meraih secuil buah jeruk dan menekan daging buahnya pelan lalu diam. Rin mengetukkan jarinya di permukaan meja dan berpikir. Sejenak ia menarik sudut bibinya. "Aku suka saja," Rin menatap Len dan tersenyum manis. "Aromanya kan menenangkan. Rasanya tidak semua asam kok, ada yang manis. Rasa jeruk itu seperti hidup sih."

Len tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Len. "Seperti hidup ya? Ah... Begitu ya?"

"Hidup itu kan kadang asam dan kadang manis. Sama halnya dengan hidup kita Len-_kun,_" Rin meraih jeruk di atas nampan dan memutarnya dengan tangan kiri yang menjadi alasnya.

"Benar sih. Tapi aku tetap tidak suka jeruk. Aku selalu mendapatkan yang asam," Len menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Rin fokus saat jemari Rin menarik sudut kulit buah jeruk dan meletakkan kulitnya di atas nampan.

"Cobalah," tangan Rin terulur untuk menyuapkan secuil jeruk pada Len. Len tersenyum dan mencodongkan wajahnya ke Rin untuk melahap jeruk yang disuapkan Rin.

Len memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya mengunyah daging jeruk dan mencoba mengecap melalui lidahnya. Aroma buah jeruk yang khas memasuki rongga hidung Len dan memberikan rasa khas dan menenangkan. Lidah Len bisa mengecap rasa asam tapi lebih dominan rasa manisnya lalu menelannya.

Len membuka matanya dan menatap Rin yang tengah memakan jeruk dan melahapnya. Len mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sebuah jeruk. "Sepertinya aku mulai suka jeruk. Rasanya sangat enak. Dan ucapanmu benar Rin, jeruk itu ada manisnya seperti hidup kita sekarang."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Uh _well,_ lagi seneng banget nulis ff OS (≧3≦)/ Jadi untuk sementara akun Hana Kazusa Laytis mungkin hiatus karena ide mepet dan laptop lagi di full service (≧3≦) Semoga laptop cepet selesai dan bisa garap ff Multichapter lagi ya~ Hehe (～≧▽≦)～ Maaf untuk typo, aku sedang malas ngedit~

* * *

**The Last**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
